


An idea

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are babysitting again</p>
            </blockquote>





	An idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Let’s give this a try which is a sequel to An afternoon in the park It might make a bit more sense if you have read them, too.
> 
> It was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt lullaby.
> 
> Issy beta'd this one, thanks hon!

Arthur carried the little one through the living room and hummed lullabies to her, but Mia just looked at him with big brown eyes. 

Once again they were babysitting for their friends as Lance and Gwen had to attend some kind of work function. Mia had been over before and knew them, so she felt at home at their place and had immediately staggered over to where she knew the toys were stored. 

“It’s late, sweetie, you have to sleep.” Arthur looked at Mia, not noticing that he imitated her wide-eyed look. “Yes, sleep.”

Mia just giggled and shook her head, her little curls bopping with the motion. 

“But I’m tired. Guess, you have to put me to bed then and sing me lullabies.”

Mia seemed to ponder and then nodded.

Merlin chuckled. “That’s the plan. We’ll put Arthur to bed, wait until he falls asleep and then we’ll party without him, won’t we?”

Nodding again, Mia bounced on Arthur’s arm. 

“Uncle Arthur is just an old party pooper, isn’t he?”

“Ooba!” Mia squealed. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Go on, teach her all those words. I won’t explain that to Gwen and Lance!”

Merlin still chuckled but Mia looked at Arthur with wide eyes and then said ‘Ooba’ almost tenderly.

“Come here, Mia, we’ll get that bed thing done. Look, Mr. Bear and Dina are really sleepy already.” Merlin stretched his arms out and Mia leaned towards him right away.

Arthur picked up the toys while Merlin carried Mia upstairs. They had changed her into her pyjamas a while ago, but she had refused to go to sleep. Now, Merlin put her into bed, tucked her teddies in with her and put a little kiss on her head. “Sleep now, princess.”

Mia beamed at him but then yawned. 

She finally fell asleep a short while later and Merlin and Arthur left the room, leaving the door open after checking the baby phone again.

“You’re so good with her.” Arthur pulled Merlin close.

“Maybe I’m just good at boring kids to sleep?” Grinning, Merlin leaned in and stole a kiss. 

“That and my horrible singing did it.”

“We’ll find the perfect kid. One that doesn’t mind your singing and will fall asleep when told to.” 

Arthur chuckled. “There is no such thing as ‘the perfect kid’.”

“I was one.” Merlin nodded, trying to keep a straight face, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. 

“And that’s why your mam told me all those stories about you.” Arthur grinned.

“Fairy tales. Nothing like that ever happened.” Merlin chuckled and then yelped as Arthur pinched his butt. 

“How about we’ll open a bottle of wine now and you will tell me some more fairy tales.”

Merlin shook his head. “No drinking with a little one in the house.”

Arthur made a face. He understood that Merlin wanted at least one of them being able to drive in case anything happened, but what could possibly happen? Mia was asleep and it wasn’t as if they were going to get drunk. 

“Get used to it.” Merlin winked. 

When they were snuggled up on the couch, Merlin looked at Arthur. “Have you ever…”

“Have I ever what?”

“Have you ever thought about…I don’t know…not having a baby?”

Arthur pulled back a bit. “What do you mean? You were the one who wanted a kid in the first place.”

“I still do. I just thought…it’s so difficult to get a baby, everyone wants a baby. How about…I don’t know. Maybe we can think about having a child that’s a bit older already?”

Arthur blinked. Since Merlin had brought the topic up, he had warmed to the idea of having a baby in the house and gotten a lot of practice changing nappies with the kids of their friends. An older kid? Wouldn’t that bring new issues they hadn’t thought about yet? 

“The comparison might be a bit stupid, but..it’s like with pets. There are so many wonderful older dogs who need a forever home and everybody always just wants a puppy. Why? Older creatures are worth having a home and being loved, too.”

Pressing a kiss into Merlin’s hair, Arthur closed his eyes. He knew Merlin was right and he’d never loved Merlin more than this moment. “We’ll talk to our advisor tomorrow.”


End file.
